Colour
by L. Drayton
Summary: When Loki is practically forced to impress Thor with a dangerous new incantation he was learning, the consequences are severe. The whole experience brings out the best in Thor, but it's unlikely that he'll be asking his little brother to prove his skill again in the future. Not romance because I just wrote it to be brotherly love. Rated for themes. Oneshot, probably. Enjoy :)


**First Thor and Loki fanfic XD**

"Brother, you attempt to trick me!" Thor exclaimed as his younger brother explained the spell he was learning.

"This is no trick."

"Show me then."

"Well, I haven't learnt the incantation fully as of yet."

"Aha! Loki, I know this to be impossible." Loki rolled his eyes and set the book in front of Thor.

Thor's eyes rested upon the old brown pages and he looked at it in confusion.

"Then you obviously don't know very much."

Thor examined the paper incredulously. "This is a peculiar book." "I have had it for the best part of a year."

"Well show me! I demand to see this!"

"Thor, it is simply impossible for me to perform such a difficult incantation without-"

"Oh you lie, brother. You are the most talented sorcerer in all the Nine Realms! If anyone can do this, you can."

Loki let out a colossal sigh and slammed the book shut.

"Fine."

"Really? You will do it?"

"Yes."

The two boys escaped the palace, Loki saying he could only cast the spell in the deepest and most 'magically active' place of the forest. Once there, Loki sat with his legs crossed and concentrated hard. The place was not as sinister as he had wanted, and he had in fact seen a rabbit resting in the area, but it had strong pulses of energy which was rare.

Thor twitched nervously as he watched his brother close his fresh green eyes and take deep breaths. Magic had always entertained and fascinated him, and he was awfully jealous of Loki's talents. He was thankful that he possessed them to entertain him and (though Thor would never admit it) save his life.

The leaves around them blew up as the youngest of the two spoke words which the other could not understand.

The whole place became colder. Loki's chanting became quicker and louder, the leaves whipping around the two in response. Thor felt very uneasy and whispered for his brother to stop.

"Loki..."

The chanting grew louder.

"Loki stop! This is not right!"

The youngest did not respond. He was in a trance like state. The leaves were settling down and the place was returning to a calm environment. This unnerved Thor even more, for the spell was still going and it now had no visible effect.

"Loki!" He shook his brother but he did not stop.

Then Loki screamed.

Thor watched, horrified as his own brother let out a pained scream and immediately clutched him in his arms.

"Brother! Brother, what has happened? Are you okay? Brother! Loki!"

Loki cried into Thor, muttering about a searing pain.

"Where? Where is this pain?"

"My eyes."

"What?"

Eye injuries was not a field of healing Thor was familiar with, especially magical injuries.

"It hurts, brother. Fix it. Make it go," Loki panted out.

"I will. I will, I promise I will. Just open them for me, Loki," he whispered.

"I cannot." The god of thunder then placed a calloused thumb to the pale eyelid and lifted it open. His brother's eyes were no longer a vibrant dark jade, but a milky green. Thor gulped and asked the question he already knew the answer to.

"Can you see me?"

"... No."

Thor shut his eyes and pulled Loki into him, rocking him over and over.

"This is all my fault. I am to blame for this."

"You mustn't-"

"Do not try to reassure me! I have done this to you and now you will pay for my stupidity."

Thor looked up at Loki then. The unnatural eyes disturbed him, but he knew better than to be afraid of his brother.

He clasped the younger's slender hand in his and stood. Loki followed.

"Brother, I will forget the colour of your eyes."

"Don't be foolish. They are blue. And yours are dark green. They are deeper than the evergreen trees of this forest, and brighter than the sun of Midgard."

"You will forget that," Loki said, choking slightly.

"No, I couldn't." Silence. "Are you afraid?"

"...No."

"Why not?"

"I know how to reverse this, it will just take a few decades. I'm just sorry."

"What? What do you have to be apologetic for?"

"I could not create the portal."

"You cannot be serious-"

"Brother, have I lost myself with my eyes?" Thor was startled by the question. And what a question it was. For Loki had indeed lost something. The intelligence in his eyes was clouded, as was the mischief and the constantly thinking mind. Thor couldn't see his brother there anymore, so in a way, the answer was yes. He had lost part of himself.

"No. I think you the same as this morning."

"Well I am not the same."

"How can I help you to heal yourself? Quicken the process?"

Loki smirked slightly.

"The only thing that would quicken this process would be more enchanters."

"I can get you them. I can get you hundreds," Thor said, stroking Loki's hair from his face.

"Well, with that many I will be seeing again by the Yule celebrations."

"Let it be so."

"Well, obviously I cannot return home."

"Why not?! Don't be foolish, brother. The safest place for you to be is home, and I-"

"Thor, if I were to return home now, who do you think mother and father would blame for my current lack of sight?" It would be Thor.

"I care not! Whatever they do, I deserve. I will not leave you, Loki."

Loki smiled a tiny, quirky smile and began to walk in the direction of the palace. His brother could be kind when necessary, sometimes it just took a disaster in the family to prove it.


End file.
